nunca debimos hacerlo
by kura-Chan9
Summary: el comienzo de una pesadilla


Hola, soy kurachan , soy novata en esto, espero que les guste mi fic debut titulado  
  
"NUNCA DEBIMOS HACERLO"  
  
Disclaimer: Yugi Oh no me pertenece, solo escribo esto por mero entretenimiento para mi y los lectores.  
  
El comienzo  
  
Era una noche común y corriente para unos amigos.  
  
Yugi: Ya me harté de estar sin hacer nada-dice jugando con su celular-.  
  
Seto: Pues no eres el único, ahora estamos aquí dando de vueltas gracias al animal de Joey-dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, valla que el hacer enojar a su amigo le fascinaba-  
  
Joey: Mira estúpido, el único animal que hay aquí es Tea.-dice señalándola-.  
  
Tea: Ja ja ja, que gracioso eres-dijo con su voz chillona mostrando ironía-.  
  
Seto: Tienes razón amigo, perdóname que te haya dicho animal-el molestar a Tea le era 100 veces mejor que molestar a Joey-.  
  
Malik: Ay Joey, pensé que moriría sin escucharte decir algo inteligente, pero veo que ya puedo morir en paz-dijo en tono irónico sin saber que eso no tardaría en suceder-.  
  
Joey: mmmm, ya me puedo reír.  
  
Serenity: Ya cállense, ustedes hartan sabian-dijo con un tono fresón-.  
  
Ryo: Si, osea wey.  
  
Yugi: Oye Marik, que te pasa - dijo al ver que no se había unido a la discusión-estas como ido.  
  
Marik: No pasa nada, solo que ya me aburrí-dijo con una actitud muy pasiva-  
  
Bakura:¡EL MUNDO SE VA A ACABAR!, TU DICIENDO ALGO PASIVAMENTE-dice tocando su frente-Creo que tiene fiebre-.  
  
Marik: Ya deja de joder, ¿que uno no puede aburrirse solamente?, no se va a acabar el mundo, ni tu te vas a salvar de ir al infierno por eso, así que deja de hacer feo.  
  
Tea: Bien, ya está mejor.  
  
Joey: Oigan, podemos hacer una parada-dice poniendo su mano atrás de su cabeza-  
  
Malik: De seguro ya quieres mojar un arbolito.  
  
Joey: No soy Malik  
  
Malik: Por eso lo digo  
  
Seto: Ya van a empezar.  
  
Joey: Yo solo quiero que pasemos a un Mc Donals, es que tengo hambre.  
  
Marik: Bueno, con tal de que te calles vamos para allá-y así partieron al fast food-.  
  
Ya les habían servido, todos pidieron algo ligero, solo Joey pidió comida como para 7 personas.  
  
Joey: oigan, les apuesto 2 hamburguesas y 1 helado de chocolate a que no como en otras 2 horas-dijo robándose el estómago-.  
  
Ryo: creo que tu no puedes vivir sin tragar  
  
Yugi: y sin apostar  
  
Joey: no es cierto, eso es mentira, cuanto apuestas que ya no apuesto  
  
Tea: Mátenlo  
  
Después de la leve cena en el fast food ellos se habían ido a un parquecillo cercano.  
  
Tea: Saben, el otro día que estaba hablando con Tristán me empezó a comentar acerca de una tabla que supuestamente te comunica con los muertos  
  
Marik: Seh, creo que tristy está traumadillo con eso.  
  
Bakura: Y por que no lo intentamos, con eso nos quitaríamos el aburrimiento.  
  
Seto: Ya, de cual están fumando por lo menos rólense tantita  
  
Serenity: oigan, esa es buena idea, neta que eso es interesante  
  
Ryo: y que les parece si nos comunicamos con Yami  
  
Joey: A ese punto querías llegar eh Tea  
  
Tea: esteee, yoooo  
  
Malik: ya dejende decir tonterías, sabes, por lo menos yo, no quiero entrarle a tus ondas satánicas esas eh.  
  
Seto: todavía le van a hacer pasar un mal momento a Yugi  
  
Yugi: Pero que tal si lo intentamos-dice con ilusión ignorando el comentario de los demás-.  
  
Serenity: Si lo quiere Yugi vamos para allá no?-. después de esto y por sugerencia de Tea se dirigieron al panteón donde Yami fue sepultado-.  
  
Al llegar se detuvo la camioneta y se abrió la puerta corrediza.  
  
Malik: Ustedes están servidos  
  
Seto: Ahhhh, lo que faltaba otro que fuma, y de la barata.  
  
Malik: que no puedo ser amable  
  
Joey: No-dicho esto se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde él descansaba e hicieron esa tabla.  
  
Ryo: Oigan, yo no quiero entrarle a eso  
  
Tea: Si, sácale, niño miedoso  
  
Ryo: Seré miedoso y todo lo que tu quieras, pero por lo menos no lo hago por sentirme comprometido como tú.  
  
Bakura: Ya basta, no venimos aquí a pelear.  
  
Marik: Bien, entonces comencemos, oye Ryo, tu puedes viendo lo que se va marcando.  
  
Ryo: Claro  
  
Seto: Bien, Yami, ¿estás ahí?-un momento después el CD que eligieron se puso sobre es SI-oigan, no se vale moverlo-dijo con temor-.  
  
Serenity: Pero nadie lo esta moviendo  
  
Joey: Wooorale, si es él-seguido esto, le preguntaban cosas de poca importancia, pero en un momento el disco se empezó a mover violentamente que casi no le daba tiempo a Ryo de ver que decía, todos se quedaron quietos-.  
  
Yugi: ya dinos que dice.  
  
Ryo: Dice que nos vayamos o todos moriremos.  
  
Serenity: Pues si eso dice pues no queda otra cosa que hacer-dice parándose.  
  
Joey: Ah no, nos vamos a quedar a ver que pasa-dijo jalándola del brazo para que se volviera a sentar-.  
  
Seto: Desde cuando eres tan valiente  
  
Ryo: Si, recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato-dijo temblando de miedo  
  
Malik: Pero no somos gatos, así que nos vamos a quedar  
  
Bakura: Ahh, otro loco-hablando hacia la tabla-¿por qué moriremos Yami?- después de un momento volvió a moverse , pero a diferencia de la vez pasada, esta se movió aún más rápido-.  
  
Ryo: "Váyanse, no hay tiempo para explicar, antes de las 12"  
  
Tea: ¿Por qué, porque no hay tiempo?-en eso suenan las campanadas que anuncian las 12  
  
Serenity: Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos-y salieron corriendo despavoridos.  
  
Al llegar…  
  
Marik: Oh-oh  
  
Yugi: ¿qué significa eso?  
  
Seto: Está cerrado.  
  
Tea: ¡como que está cerrado! Hace un momento estaba abierto, aquí nunca cierran, ¿como vamos a salir?, nos vamos a quedar encerrados, ¡Vamos a morir!-decía todo esto dando vueltas en círculos-.  
  
Serenity-dándole una cachetada-ya cálmate.  
  
Tea: Auch, gracias Serenity, lo necesitaba  
  
Bakura: Chicos, vamos a tener que saltarnos la barda  
  
Ryo: Bien, primero las chicas-y así todos empezaron a ayudarse para salir de ahí. Pero al llegar al auto, Malik se dio cuenta de un terrible suceso.  
  
Malik: Oh-oh  
  
Tea: Otra vez Oh-oh, y ahora que significa eso?  
  
Malik: Yo esteee, yoooo  
  
Seto: estúpido, como se te pudo olvidar apagar las luces preventivas-exclamó al ver que estas estaban encendidas-.  
  
Joey:¿A QUE CLASE DE IDIOTA SE LE OLVIDA ESO?  
  
Bakura: A él-dijo apuntándolo  
  
Serenity: Ya, no es hora de bromear, por si no lo recordaban estamos afuera del panteón a media noche amenazados de muerte por un espíritu-dijo sin entender y agregándolo un poco de ironía al asunto-.  
  
Yugi: Lo que pasa es que al quedarse las luces así la batería se baja-le explicó pacientemente-.  
  
Marik: Y por lo mientras no quedamos aquí parados sin esperanza de que alguien nos encuentre a estas horas de la noche.  
  
Seto: A menos que unos vagos nos encuentren y terminen robando el vehículo para después matarnos.  
  
Tea: Si, pero no es para dramatizar tanto-dijo aún nerviosa al ver su terrible situación.  
  
Ryo: Bueno lo más seguro es quedarnos dentro de la camioneta.  
  
Después de entrar y acomodarse, ellos terminaron quedándose dormidos, excepto Tea, ya que ella recordaba y se sentía culpable por la muerte de Yami al no insistir en llevarlos y así evitar ese terrible accidente.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Tea: estás seguro que no quieres que los pasemos a dejar-dijo preocupada, ya que era muy tarde y ellos iban a pasar por unos cuantos barrios bajos para llegar a su casa-.  
  
Yami: Claro, tu no te preocupes, y ustedes par de pillines tienen que hacer de las suyas, cierto chicos-  
  
Ryo y Yugi: Claro-dijeron esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-.  
  
Ryo:Si pillines  
  
Bakura: No fastidien y ya lárguense  
  
Yugi: Uy que amable  
  
Yami: Será mejor que los dejemos hacer sus cosillas.  
  
Tea: Adiós  
  
Después de despedirse de la feliz pareja, iban caminando por una calle oscura, pero para su mala suerte se encuentran con unos chavos banda.  
  
Chavo 1: Miren que tenemos aquí cuates.  
  
Chavo 2: Seh, mira que batos tan bonitos, de seguro son de esos que tienen harta lana.  
  
Chava: A donde vas tan solito mijito-dijo refiriéndose a Yami-TE HIZE UNA PREGUNTA-dijo exasperada al ver que no le hizo el mas mínimo caso, en eso uno de ellos saca una pistola y les apunta-.  
  
Chavo3: Bien, danos todo lo que traigas y no te haremos daño-dijo al mismo tiempo al que caminaba hacia ellos, pero el muy bobo se tropezó y disparó, Yami se interpuso entre la bala y su hermano-.  
  
Chavo2: Ya vámonos carnal, hay que llegarle- y se largaron como alma que se la lleva el diablo dejando a un chico herido de muerte y a otros dos histéricos-.  
  
Ryo: Rápido Yugi, toma mi celular y llama a una ambulancia  
  
Yami: Yuugii, di-dile a cof cof Tea que siempre la- la amé-dicho esto dio el último suspiro y se adelantó en el camino, aunque la ambulancia llegó rápido, ya era tarde.  
  
Yugi: No te vayas, no me dejes, tu puedes confesarle tu amor a Tea, pero no te mueras-decía un pequeño niño que ahogado en llanto pedía a gritos que su hermano no se muriera.  
  
FIN DE FLASH BACK  
  
Tea: Ryo tiene razón, me sentía comprometida, yo siempre te quise Yami, no se porque anduve con Baku, si yo siempre te amé Yami-decía entre sollozos, poco después ella decidió ir a caminar.  
  
Al otro día, el primero en despertar fue Joey y empezó a recordar lo sucedido horas antes.  
  
Joey: Oigan, ya despiértense, ya es tarde, y no le avisamos a nuestros padres-dijo buscando su celular y recordando que días antes que su madre le armó todo un pancho por llevarse a su hermana sin avisarle que llegarían al otro día-valla, espero que conteste y que no esté molesta... ¡rayos! Se le bajó la batería, ahora si estoy seguro que va a hacer feo, oigan chicos, ya es tarde, ya despierten.  
  
Ryo:¿qué pasa?, ouch, creo que dormí mal-dijo sobándose el cuello-.  
  
Seto: ahora que lo recuerdo ayer venimos aquí y un estúpido espíritu nos amenazó, y no nos pudimos largar porque el idiota de Malik dejó prendidas las preventivas, bien, ahora vamos a buscar ayuda-dijo quitándole las llaves a Malik para desactivar la alarma-.  
  
Marik: que metódico ¿no?  
  
Serenity: oigan, ¿dónde está Tea?-dijo mirando a Bakura-.  
  
Bakura: Yo que se, a mi que me tendría que importar donde esté-dijo enfadado porque aún lo seguían relacionando con ella-.  
  
Yugi: Pues no que la amabas y todas esas cursilerías.-dijo con tono de burla  
  
Marik: ya van a empezar otra vez, ya, no le digan nada que no ven que ya no le importa la niña esa-dice defendiendo a su amigo  
  
Malik: Además ella tuvo la culpa, ¿cierto Baku?  
  
Bakura: Seh, desde lo que pasó con Yami ella no volvió a ser la misma y por eso decidimos que seria mejor dejarla hasta ahí, según ella "para no hacerme daño"-dijo algo dolido y agregándole sarcasmo a la última frase-  
  
Joey: Bueno, bueno, ya basta de sentimentalismos baratos, vamos a buscar a alguien que nos pueda ayudar-.  
  
Serenity: Y para buscar a Tea.-después de esto se bajan de la camioneta, Serenity se aparta de los demás para buscar a su amiga, pero se encuentra con que ella yacía en el piso a la salida del cementerio con una larga incisión en la garganta. -Ahhhhhhh- lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar de miedo al imaginarse quien le pudo hacer eso tan enfermo-.  
  
Después de escuchar ese grito, los chicos corrieron a ver que le había pasado a su amiga.  
  
Ryo: ¿Qué pasa Serenity?, ¿Por qué gritas-no pudo continuar, ya que se percató de la atrocidad de la que había sido víctima la ex de su hermano-.  
  
Seto: Saben que, mejor vámonos todos, lo mejor es permanecer juntos.  
  
Joey: Seto tiene razón, es más seguro-así partieron, ya que no les era posible hacer otra cosa al respecto-. 


End file.
